


Damitim Week

by sideeffectsofwriting



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideeffectsofwriting/pseuds/sideeffectsofwriting
Summary: So I decided to participate in this year's DamiTim week!Day 1: Arranged Marriage/MarriageDay 2: A/B/ODay 3: Forced Bond/Bonded TogetherDay 4: Civilian Tim AuDay 5: Marked/Claiming ll Secret CrushDay 6: Caught ll Courtship/CourtingDay 7: Jealousy ll First Love
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 210
Collections: TimDami Week





	1. Day 1: Arranged Marriage/Marriage Part 1?

Timothy knew his duty as the Drake heir and tonight he was fully expected to fulfill one of those duties.   
Wearing one of his best suits that advertised his best traits, a small and slim build, pale snow skin, and the alluring color of his eyes. He sat waiting at one of Gotham's best restaurants for one in the long list of potential partners his parents expected him to choose and marry. 

They were late and Tim was on his second glass of wine. Silently in the back of his mind, he wished they never showed up. The last few "dates" had been awful, to say the least, true bluebloods of Gotham. Bigoted, arrogant, and worst of all spineless worms. Two or three maybe five had broken wrists after not taking his polite "no" as an answer. At least none had tried to drug him, yet. 

Tim wanted nothing more than to get out of this arrangement but the consequences held a tight leash on him. Taking another sip of this wine he looked down at his watch and sighed. It was almost nine, about an hour waiting for his "date" who was supposed to meet him here. Taking out his phone and ready to call it a night one of his notifications popped on the screen. 

Tim couldn't help the grin growing on his face. Even now as an adult he didn't grow out of his fanboy phase. His life had been meticulously planned down to every minute. The seconds he was able to steal helped shaped the man he was today. His grin turned into a wistful smile reminiscing the nights he chased after Gotham's heroes with nothing but a camera and his wits. Not bad for a nine-year-old, his parents never found the box of photos he hid under the floorboards. Those days were over but he still held the memories close. Standing up he dug out a few twenty's from his suit leaving them on the table. He made his way out of the restaurant.

Apparently the new Batman was creating quite the stir, releasing to the public a list of names involved with an undercover prostitution ring. Few of them were influential high society big wigs, some who wanted to do business with Drake Industries.

Looking through his contacts he quickly called Tam. It rang a few times before she answered. "Oh my god, how bad was it this time? Do we have to fight another lawsuit of assault? I need details now!." 

Tim laughed. "I'm glad my torment amuses you but no I got nothing to spill. He never showed up but forget that I need you to schedule some last minute meetings." Reaching the parking lot he reached for his keys in his back pocket. 

"Get a pen and paper ready in hand Tam. Call all these names I'm about to say." Unlocking the car door Tim slid in. Putting the phone on speaker he rolled his eyes at what Tam said next.

"You were stood up! I never thought I would see the day," Ignoring her words he started the engine "At least we don't have to go through another lawsuit. I don't think I can handle Viki Vale pestering us for another interview. The woman is relentless!" Tim winced remembering the last time he and Miss Vale's met. Not one of his best moments. 

"Tam focus I'm about to give you the names." Driving out of the parkway and on into the road. Tim made his way to the Drake estate.

"Ok shoot," she said. Wasting in no time be began to list the names. 

*

Damian hissed back the pain as Alfred finished treating his wounds. "I must say, Master Damian, this isn't one of your finest moments."

He grimaced leaning further back on the chair, "Not another word Pennyworth. I am not in the mood." Alfred nodded and resumed his treatment in silence. Inward Damian let out a growl of frustration, not only did he fail in gathering intel when the next shipment of human smuggling will occur. Worst of all he was lead into a trap. Whoever the ringleader was kept outsmarting him at every turn. Tonight was the only lead he had on what their next move. Releasing the names of their clients and suppliers was his way of backing them into a corner and yet they were five steps ahead of him. 

Clenching his fists Damian wanted nothing more than to shut this case. Six months in and he wasn't any closer than when he started. 

"Master Damian, do remember not to push yourself I rather not have you adopt the same bad habits as your father." Alfred's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Looking at the old butler he tried his best to smile.

"I make no promises Pennyworth. Afterall crime never sleeps." Alfred signed and finished his sentence, "And neither does the Batman." 

Even now the mention of his new title sent a shiver down Damian's spine. He was Gotham's protector now, has been for a year but the reality of how it came to be. Weighted heavy in his heart. Raising from the chair he made his way to the bat computer. Ready for another sleepless night of dead ends. 

"Ahem." Damian stopped in his tracks and turned to Alfred watching as he pulled out two pieces of paper from his vest. Raising an eyebrow in question he took the papers out of his hand. Quickly scanning the contents he looked back towards the old butler.

"Would you like me to send flowers, Master Damian? That was your father's usual method of apology but if you have something else in mind. I'm all ears." Damian saw the small smile on Alfred's lips. He laid his right hand on his forehead and let out a sigh.

"Why wasn't I made aware or at least confirmed with about this?" He didn't even dare open his eyes calming himself was becoming difficult especially with the new information he received.

"Mr. Fox on your behalf accepted the dinner invitation earlier this week and passed along the message to your secretary but she was fired later that day." Damian lifted his hand away and looked at Alfred cutting him off. 

"Fire my current secretary clearly she is incompetent and unable to do her duties." Alfred raised an eyebrow before responding. 

"Master Damian you have no secretary at the moment. No replacement has been found yet." Damian said nothing and let the old man continue.

"As I was saying Mr. Fox was unaware that you hadn't received the message and has asked if you would like him to be in your stead at the meeting at Drake Industries tomorrow." Quickly he shook his head. "No, that would be unnecessary. Tell Fox to cancel all my meetings tomorrow and call Brown." Ignoring the confusion on Alfred's face he quickly added in, "Batwoman may need to take over tomorrows patrol." 

Not saying another word Damian made his way upstairs, all plans of another sleepless night were forgone. Before exiting the cave and off to his room he called out to Alfred, "Pennyworth, don't trouble yourself with ordering the flowers. I'll personally go in the morning to pick them." Bidding the elder good night. He headed off to his room after all he needed to be well-rested and vigilant for his meeting with Mr. Drake. 

Unaware Damian missed Alfred's glowing grin.


	2. Day 2: Got Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time coming up with what to write for A/B/O, but eventually, I did it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the long wait. :D

At 12, Damian al Ghul was the heir apparent of Dorne. His grandfather had passed over his only son to name him future king to be. Despite the circumstances surrounded by his birth, his mother wed but no father to speak of. No one could deny that a budding alpha outclassed a sickly beta for, king. 

For a time that was all that mattered and needed. As the future monarch of Dorne, his time was spent training to excel in his role as heir. An al Ghul was nothing less, their house words, The Will to Act spoke of their long history of power. Damian prided himself in his new role, he dreamed every night of the destiny that lay ahead. Then the truth of his parentage came out. 

In reality, he was no different from a bastard. His father had no knowledge of his existence believing his mother's deception that their union bore nothing. The infamous Alpha Warden of Gotham, Bruce Wayne was his sire. Damian didn't know whether to sneer or gloat numerous rumors surrounded his father, tales of his feats in battle. The black amour lord Wayne wears that strikes fear in his enemies giving him the moniker, the Bat. The embodiment of his house words, We Are the Night. 

This knowledge further strengthens Damian's belief that he was born to rule yet he couldn't ignore the other set of rumors. Lord Wayne was a bachelor almost at the end of his prime with no wife and heir, no known ones in this case. Instead, speculation was thrown around about which one of his alpha _"wards"_ would inherit it all. 

Richard Grayson, the famed knight of Bludhaven, Nightwing or Jason Todd, Lord Wayne's current squire.

Suspicion arose in his mind. Damian wasn't the only one to theorize that his fathers' wards were actually his bastards. While the thought angered him he reasoned that they could be easily dealt with. 

No, what truly gave him pause was the omega his father was fostering, Timothy Drake. Officially House Drake was a loyal bannermen for House Wayne but things are never how they are portrayed. House Drake was the second most powerful house in Gotham. Long before they bent the knee, they waged battles against House Wayne to gain control of the North or what is now called Gotham. Their rivalry was long and bloody and it was only until Lord Jon Drake submitted under Wayne's rule that it ended. Only a fool would believe House Drake would content with being a bannerman to their long hated rival.

This is where his concern laid and anger arose, Timothy Drake was soon to be eligible for marriage. At 15, the young omega already had numerous suitors. Considering his nobility and status as a breeder. That alone made the Drake heir a grand prize for any ambitious man. A deal made even sweeter if tales of Drake's beauty are to be believed. 

Seething in rage, Damian made his way towards his Grandfather's private room. Drake was a threat to his legacy and to be dealt with quickly. When it came to the Drake heir, all of Gotham believed he would wed It's Warden, his father. A union of Gotham's greatest houses that in time would give Lord Wayne trueborn alpha heirs. Essentially casting aside his mother and making him a bastard. Damian wouldn't be an al Ghul or a Wayne, but a _Sand_. 

A plan quickly formed in his mind, it is about time Lord Wayne be reunited with his long last son and heir.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I am ready for all criticism. I hope you have a good day!


End file.
